


A long hard fuck, you say? (Muke smut)

by 5secsofcalming



Series: 5SOS Boyxboy Smuts [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Michael, Dom/sub, I'm Sorry, I'm bad at this, Luke gets punished, Luke's a cockslut though, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, cause apparently every time i write someone gets punished, sub!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secsofcalming/pseuds/5secsofcalming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Luke have shower sex, that's pretty much all you need to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	A long hard fuck, you say? (Muke smut)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to something i posted and you all said you wanted Muke shower smut so here we go (:

Michael's POV

_Even if we hadn't known Cashton were gonna fuck last night, the way they look walking in the kitchen right now really shows it. Cal, especially, is covered in hickeys and just generally looks wrecked. I guess Ash tops, then. I think I'd top, to be honest... would be a lot more fun to be the dominating one. Just to watch as he writhes underneath you in pleasure. Um, I mean she..._

_The sound of Luke sighing breaks me from my thoughts. Oh god, that's hot. No it's not. Yes it is, imagine being able to make him moan. Oh, fuck._

_"Did you hear me?" Luke rolled his eyes, sighing again._

_"No sorry ba-mate, what did you say?"_

_"I said I wish I was them, I could really do with someone fucking me hard right now" he said._

_"Yeah me too" I said, not really knowing what I should say right now._

_"Anyway, I'm going in the shower, join me if you're up for it" he winked, before heading up the stairs. And before I knew it, I was following too. What the fuck is going on today?_

Third person POV

As Michael followed Luke up the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder if he was dreaming, or whether a prank was being pulled on him. As he got upstairs to the bathroom he stopped for a moment, watching Luke undress to get into the shower, breath hitching in anticipation of what might happen, and also arousal as he watched Luke's back muscles flex as he undressed himself in preparation for the shower. Michael bit his lip to avoid moaning at the sight, his dick now fully hard, but he didn't want to do anything out of fear that Luke was joking.

Luke turned around, confidence exuding from him, his ego growing when he saw how flustered Michael looked; his dick protruding in his tight skinny jeans, biting his lip so hard Luke thought there might be blood escaping (which made him even harder than he was), with a slight pink tinge dancing across his cheeks. As small chuckle escaped Luke's lips, as he thought he'd joke around with Michael. "Mikey, you know I was kidding right?" Michael's cheeks instantly go a dark shade of red as he stutters "I-I w-was j-just c-checking y-y-you w-were okay...? L-looks like y-y-you're good though s-s-so I-I'll just go... uh, bye..." he trails off, turning to walk out the bathroom, mentally kicking himself and cursing his legs for making him follow Luke here.

He's stopped though, by Luke's hand wrapping around his wrist, and pulling him back so that Michael's ass hit Luke's dick, both letting out loud, involuntary moans of arousal at the friction of Michael's jeans. Luke leaned to kiss Michael's neck, licking and kissing random bits of his skin until he reached his ear, before whispering "Hey now Mikey, i was just kidding about that, I just wanted to tease you I guess, I'm sorry for being a bad boy, let me make it up to you" into his ear, voice raspy with desperation.

Something clicked in Michael as he turned around to face Luke, standing up straight to look more dominating and powerful as he looked into his eyes. "You're right, you've been a very bad boy, so now you must be punished. Get in the shower. Now" he demanded, stripping off his clothes, quicker than he thinks he's ever undressed before. He stalks over to the shower to join Luke, pulling the door closed behind him, leaving the two boys separated by only about two inches of air. The dominator inside Michael erupts and lust clouds his eyes, as he slams Luke against the wall, attacking him with kisses all over his torso, before heading back upwards to give Luke the most passionate kiss he's ever given anybody. He pulls away, hands heading south along Luke's body, before leaning in to whisper "A long hard fuck, you say?" in his ear, hand now wrapped around his dick, feeling it twitch at Michael's words.

Michael starts slowly pumping Luke's dick as long, loud moans slip out of Luke's mouth, as he becomes more and more submissive to Michael, eventually giving in and begging for Michael to fuck him hard. Unfortunately for Luke though, Michael has other plans. "First, you have to suck me off" he said, voice clear and dominating as Luke immediately fell to his knees, legs cramped against the shower wall. He didn't care though, he just wrapped his wet, hot mouth around Michael's red, leaking dick. He immediately moaned at the feeling of finally having a cock in his mouth, especially as this is _Michael's_... so beautiful and all just for him. The vibrations around Michael's dick made his breath hitch, and he swore that he got even harder watching Luke putting all his energy into giving him the best possible blow job. Luke looked up at Michael through his eyelashes and Michael moaned loud, because he was just so _pretty_ and so _perfect_ and Michael simply couldn't believe such a beautiful boy had his lips wrapped around his cock. His lips bucked forward and Luke smiled around his dick, gagging slightly but just pushing forward eagerly. "Suck a cockslut, aren't you Lukey" he said in between moans, before he let out a long, drawn out moan of Luke's name and came down his throat. Luke carried on sucking him through his orgasm until Michael became over sensitive and pulled out. Luke whimpered and pouted up at Michael. 

Michael rolled his eyes, pulling Luke up onto his feet, turning him around and pushing him into the wall so that his ass was on display for Michael. He reached three fingers around and shoved them in front of Luke's mouth, so as to demand him to 'suck'. Luke happily complied, swirling his tongue around the fingers and basically sucking them off like he did to Michael's dick. Michael let out a small giggle "You really like sucking dick don't you?" Luke nodded frantically, causing Michael to giggle again. "I'll keep that in mind" he said, before pulling his fingers out and thrusting one immediately into Luke's tight, wet hole. He moved it around for a while until Luke started moaning and begging for more. He added another finger, scissoring them and stretching Luke's hole out enough to take his massive dick, which was already hard again. He finally added the third, thrusting for a while, as Luke moaned out pornographically. He pulled out all three fingers, taking in Luke's naked body. "Good boy, taking all three fingers like a whore. But you still need to be punished for teasing me" he said, taking a step back to he could get a better angle to punish Luke.

SMACK. Michael's hand slammed against Luke's right butt cheek, _hard_. The force jolted Luke's body forward as he let out a loud moan. "As much as I love the sound of you moaning, you gotta shut up or I'll punish you more. And no cumming." he said sternly, before leaning back down and hitting Luke's left butt cheek.  
He carried on, until he'd spanked him 12 times on each cheek, plus an extra one over his hole just to turn him on a little more. Even though he was now panting hard, and precum was leaking, he'd followed Michael's orders. "Good boy" Michael said sweetly, shuffling the younger boy under the soothing water, rubbing Luke's red skin to comfort him a little. It was too much for both boys though, and Michael quickly lined up his dick with Luke's stretched out hole.

The friction was glorious for them both, and they both moaned loudly, screaming out each others names. Michael went to let Luke adjust, but Luke just pushed backwards, letting out a strangled moan of "more". Michael immediately pulled out and slammed back into Luke hard, thrusting as quickly as he could, knowing that both boys wouldn't last very long, especially as Luke was just _so fucking tight_.

Luke was the first to cum, yelling Michael's name loudly, shooting ribbons of cum all over himself which were instantly washed away by the water running out of the shower. Michael was dissapointed, even though before all this he hadn't even considered he'd touch another guy's dick, let alone fuck him this hard in a shower when anybody around could hear. His thoughts went blank though, as the tightening of Luke's hole around his dick sent him hurtling towards his climax, using Luke almost like a toy to get himself off, _not that Luke minded_. He saw white cloud everything as he experience the most immense orgasm, shooting his load inside Luke's hole. He stayed like that for a moment before pulling out, much to his and Luke's disappointment.

Both boys cleaned themselves up, content with themselves.  
"Thank you Mikey, for everything. I really needed that and you were so good"  
"Thank you too, Lukey, I never knew how much I wanted this but I'm glad I found out with you" Michael smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna say hey [this is my tumblr](raggedybuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
